Shi no Ken: Ken of Death
by Seishi Minamoto
Summary: A short Daiken fic. R&R.


Notes: This is a piece of crap I ever thought of when I was in the blue. A Daiken fic, maybe... Read it, or leave it. And one more thing: DIGIMON IS NOT MINE.

P/S: All the names mentioned are not related to anyone alive or dead. If it happened, it was just a coincidence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shi no Ken

By wisegirl

Death.

That was his name. He had been doing his job for years. His job was… to take a life whenever instructed. He had no remorse in doing so; in fact, as he was assigned to do the job, all his humanity – his emotions, his feelings, his sadness and his happiness, everything human – were erased from his memory.

As a human, he was a happy but lonely peorson with short violet hair and a pair of violet eyes. As Death, his looks remained the same; but his once glittering eyes had turned dim and cold, and his once smiling face had no emotions at all. His heart – once warm, kind and full with hope – had now frozen, like cold ice.

Every living human was of course afraid of this person, who wore grey clothes and brought a big scythe in his hands. Nobody wanted to die, but Death did not care, as he only did his job. With one big swipe of his scythe, the person's String of Life snapped broke and he would take the soul to The Judgment of Heaven and Hell. What happened to the soul after that, he wouldn't want to know, as it was not part of his job. After bringing the soul there, his job was done.

Every second, every minute and every hour, he would do the same job over and over and over again. His job was really busy, but he never complained about it. And that was…his job, after all.

----

_Beep…beep…__beep…_

With every beat of the heart, the machine beeped. All the heartbeats, all the beepings from the machine… were belonged to a boy who was lying on his bed. This boy – who had messy, cinnamon-red hair – was closing his eyes, and from his calm face, one would know he was sleeping peacefully.

_Name: Daisuke Motomiya_

_Age: 13_

_D.O.B.: xx/xx/1991_

_Description of Illness: AIDS_

Judging from his illness, one might say that he was quite a bad person. However he was not like what people think or say – it was not his fault he had the virus. He inherited this disease from his parents – before he was born, his father in his teen-agers loved hiring prostitutes. When he married, he didn't tell anyone that he did it in his past, and never went for a medical checkup. Little did the man know that he actually had the virus, and eventually spread it to his wife, and then to their son Daisuke.

The whole family did not know thay had the virus, until the time when Daisuke's mother managed to have another baby. It was 8 years later; and that time she found out about it. She asked her husband about it, and when she found out, she put all the blame on him. As she knew the facts, heartbroken, she killed herself, together with the baby.

Little Daisuke did not know why did his mother kill herself. As a boy, he was active and playful but the tragedy changed his life… forever. People began to pull away from him, leaving him, and making him feel so lonely.

When he questioned his father, he finally understood the whole story. He was also heartbroken – just like his mother was – but he did not want to kill himself. He wanted to enjoy his remaining life as nice as he could get. Of course, he blamed his father for all that happened; but when his father died 3 years later, he decided not to put all the blame again. Enjoy life; that was one thing his mind always said.

With 13 years of living his life, he was unsatisfied, but satisfied.

----

_"Ken."_

Upon hearing the call, Ken – Death's human name – present himself under The Highest Council. The Highest Council was like the Administration Department in an office, except that the jobs differed from the ordinary office jobs. This Council managed all things about souls and living beings – such as humans, animals, trees and stars. This Council brought souls into their bodies, made them grow and live their own respective ways, and when the time came, the souls would then be taken away. Every job was done by different people; and as Death, Ken's job was to take human being's life.

_"This is the list for today's job."_

Ken took the list given; it was the list of names… for him to take the lives from. It was complete with their ages, their locations, and also their accurate time of death. And silently, the violet-eyed Death went off to Earth to do his job.

_Jack Crimson; 31; __Denver__, __U.S.__; __00:01:01__.___

_Anna Markovnikoff; 8; __Moscow__, U.S.S.R.; __00:01:02__.___

_Li Xu Xian; 59; __Shanghai__, __China__; __00:01:03__.___

_Kotaro Minami; 48; __Osaka__, __Japan__; __00:01:04__.___

_Siti Aminah Ahmad; 101; __Kuala Lumpur__, __Malaysia__; __00:01:05__.___

…as Death did his job, the list went on and on.

----

_Huh…huh…_

Daisuke felt his breath become shorter.

_This pain is unbearable. It's…burning me. Uhh…why must I… have to…suffer?_

With every painful thought, his condition worsened.

_Huh…huh…ahh… I can't… take it…anymore… Please…someone…take me away…_

His breath became shorter and shorter, and doctors tried to save him. He winced his eyes in pain; he felt his body, his organs, and his skin were stabbed and slashed with a burning, invisible knife.

_"Good evening."_

He heard a person called, and opened his eyes.

In the riot, Daisuke's cinnamon-brown eyes met a violet-haired young person with a scythe. The doctors did not see him, as he approached Daisuke.

Daisuke only knew one thing when he came: His life would be over…tonight.

----

_Daisuke Motomiya; 13; __Tokyo__, __Japan__; __23:59:59__._

That was the last name for the day. Ken was not tired even though he had to return to the same city again and again in one day. He would never complain about the job given to him. It was his responsibility, after all.

When he met Daisuke Motomiya, the boy was struggling to live, helped by the doctors in the Emergency Room. _"Good evening,"_ Ken said to the boy's soul hanging over his body with his String of Life. When Daisuke opened his eyes to see him, his cinnamon-coloured eyes turned grim, as if he was sad to leave the world he lived for 13 years. Not wanting to waste more time, Ken told briefly to the boy, _"I come to take your soul."_

_"So…you're…Death…"_ the boy sighed before he said, _"That's what I wanted…just take me…now."_

Ken was surprised a bit. It had been quite a long time since he heard that kind of request. Normally people would be afraid of him, even older people sometimes didn't want to die. Finally, raising his scythe, Ken told the boy, _"Now is your time."_

As a reply, Daisuke closed his eyes and smiled.

Seeing the answer written on the suffering boy's face, Ken swung down his scythe, cutting Daisuke's String of Life, taking his soul away…

----

_Beep…beep…__beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

The doctors were sad. They failed to save poor Daisuke. But when they saw his face calm and smiling, they were happy his suffers were over, and they knew what was he trying to say.

_Thank you, doctors…_

----

_"I don't know what to say about you, but…"_ Daisuke began as Death took him to The Judgement of Heaven and Hell, _"but you seem friendlier than I thought."_

The violet-eyed Ken gave a stare; he wasn't smiling, nor he frowned, but the eyes showed his surprised feeling. _"Oh…" that was all he said._

_"You must be lonely. Can I be your friend, then? What is your name, huh Death?"_

Silent.

Finally, Ken gave his answer. _"Ken. That's my real name."_

_"Ken. Nice name! Hey, can I join in your job?"_

_"…I don't think so…"_

_"Awww…"_

(…put the ending all for yourself, okay? *^^*)

The End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it! As I don't know how to end the story, I just put it like that so you can think of any ending you like. Heh heh heh heh… ^^;;;

Now, review! Arigatou!! -_-


End file.
